


i told you not to call me tiny t

by jadedsunshine



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedsunshine/pseuds/jadedsunshine
Summary: Trini is 110% done with their study session, the other Rangers came prepared.





	i told you not to call me tiny t

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet (literally?). 
> 
> I don't know where this came from. I had no plan for it, it just sort of happened.
> 
> I'm not sure if this counts as fluff... lol.
> 
> I feel like my writing shifts often in this, so I apologize if that distracts from the story.

Trini lets out a pitiful groan as she slams her textbook closed and slides it off the edge, letting it fall to the floor. Her forehead lands on the table with a loud thud.

“I think we broke her.” Kimberly laughs as she closes her own book.

The boys laugh simultaneously and Trini turns her head towards the four of them, her cheek now resting against the cool table. “Ugh!”

“Trini, are you okay?” Billy asks with a slightly concerned look on his face.

She responds with a softer “Ugh.”

“Yeah, she’s definitely broken.” Zack chimes in, a smirk on his face.

Trini rolls her eyes and turns her head again, this time looking away from her teammates. When she notices the time on the clock, she shoots her head up. “UGH!”

Jason raises an eyebrow, glaring in her direction. “Your words, Trini. Use your words.”

She looks from Jason to Billy, then to Zack and her scowl grows. When she finally meets Kimberly’s eyes with her own, she whimpers. “We’ve been studying for over three hours! Can we please take a break.”

Kimberly reaches across the table to hold Trini’s hands, rubbing soothing circles with her thumbs. “Trin, this was your idea.” She points out as she smiles, shaking her head.

“Well, yeah, but since when do you guys listen to me?” She replied, crossing her arms.

Zack releases a harsh laugh. “Are you seriously still upset about us not listening to you about the zords that night? It’s been 7 months. When are you going to let us live it down?”

“I’m not.” She responds, rolling her eyes. “Seriously though, can we go get ice cream or something. I feel like my head is going to explode. I need sugar!”

“I think we have ice cream,” Kimberly says as she stands and heads to the fridge. She opens the door and starts to pull out toppings. “And chocolate sauce, caramel for Zack, cherries, strawberries for Billy, and whipped cream, extra creamy, your favorite.” 

The cheesy grin Kimberly catches on Trini’s face as she turns back around makes her heart melt. However, It quickly disappears as a curious look takes over. “Those are all brand new.” She rushes to Kimberly’s side and opens the freezer, taking out two unopened cartons of ice cream, one vanilla and the other mint chocolate chip. She faces Kimberly with a raised eyebrow. “Do your parents usually keep everything for sundaes in stock?”

Billy giggles as he shuffles through his bag. “We know how you get after study sessions, so we came prepared.” He then places a bag of water balloons and yellow Candy Melts on the table.

The expression on Trini’s face turns soft as she realizes what’s happening.

Before meeting the colorful assortment of kids she now calls family, Trini had spent years isolating herself, avoiding relationships, and bottling up her emotions. But now, she has her teammates. Her teammates who have spent months figuring out her quirks. Like the fact that too much studying causes her to become jumpy and restless. The only cure being sugar.

“I had to go to 3 different stores to find rainbow sprinkles, because chocolate ones apparently aren’t good enough for you.” Zack adds.

Jason kicks Zack under the table and Trini grins as she looks around, admiring her teammates. She sheepishly responds with “they make you feel like you’re eating ants.”

“We know, Tiny T.” Jason says with a smirk as he walks up to Trini and wraps an arm around her back before pressing a kiss to her temple. 

Trini still isn’t used to all the affection, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it. After years of depriving herself of human touch, Trini had come to terms with scalding hot showers being the only thing she had to provide the contact that she needed to be okay. But now, she had four people who cared for her deeply. Who expressed their love for her through touch with lots of hugs, and kisses, and hand holding, and cuddling.

However, Trini had an image to upkeep. She was still a fucking badass. 

Trini smiles coyly and places a hand on Jason’s cheek. “Jason, baby, I love you, but call me Tiny T again and Zordon won’t be the only Red Ranger stuck in a wall.” She then shoves him away playfully as she turns to Billy who is trying hard to hold back a laugh. “Candy bowls?”

“Candy bowls!” Billy replies cheerfully as he grabs the bags from the table and they make their way to the microwave to melt the yellow discs. 

Once Billy pulls the homemade bowls from the freezer, Kimberly opens the containers of ice cream as he grabs spoons from the drawer. 

Jason reaches for one of the whipped cream canisters, but stops when Zack swats his arm away and grabs it instead. “You can’t be trusted with those.” 

“What and you can?” Jason says as he attempts to grab the other canister, but is stopped when Trini jumps on his back forcing him to place both of his hands under her thighs to prevent her from falling. She wraps her arms around his neck and grabs the remaining canister, pulling off the cap. 

“Let’s get Kim.” She whispers into his ear and Jason makes his way towards the other side of the island as Trini shakes the whipped cream. Zack’s eyes widen with excitement as he catches on and rounds the opposite side towards Kimberly. 

Kimberly is focused on scooping mint chocolate chip ice cream into a bowl for Trini, when Billy looks up at Zack who’s now beside him. Zack nods his head with a grin, signaling for him to move and Billy shakes his head as he does. 

Trini makes eye contact with Zack as she bites her lip to stop herself from laughing. She lifts up three fingers with her free hand and then brings down each digit one by one. When all three are down, they both spray whipped cream onto Kimberly’s face.

The four are laughing wildly as Kimberly practically growls. “What the fuck!” 

Kimberly reaches for the bottle of chocolate sauce Billy had put down before moving and Trini ducks her head into the crook of Jason’s neck. “Retreat. Jason, retreat!”

“Sorry, Tiny T, no can do.” He says as he shoots a wink at Kimberly. 

Trini is squirming now, trying to get away and drops the can in her hands. “You damn traitor!” She yells as she playfully hits him on the back. 

Jason backs up until Trini’s backside is over the island. He lets go, so she’s sitting and moves away right as Kimberly sneaks in to stand between her legs. “She's all yours, Kim.”

“So, what?” She says slyly, pressing a finger to Trini’s chest. “You thought you could pull a fast one on me?” The tone of Kimberly’s voice has Trini cowering. Kimberly grins, then squeals as she’s lifted off her feet. 

Zack sits Kimberly down right next to Trini, two of their legs intertwining. “Tag teaming the tiny one isn’t very nice, Kimmy.” 

“I’m not tiny!” Trini shouts as she reaches for one of the dollops of whipped cream on Kimberly’s face and scoops it into her hand, then runs it down Zack’s jaw. 

Billy starts laughing. “You kinda are, Trini. I mean no offense.” 

“Billy!” Trini groans as the other three join in with the laughter. She jumps off the counter with a huff of disbelief. “Y’all are jerks. I’m going home.” 

Kimberly grabs her wrist before she can get too far. “Babe, you can’t go.” A mischievous smirk appears on her face. “Jason hasn’t been hit yet.”

With that, Jason’s eyes widen as Billy picks up the canister that Trini dropped. She reaches for the other dollop on Kimberly’s face. Zack shakes the whipped cream in his hand and Kimberly grips the bottle of chocolate sauce as she slides off the island. In an instant, Jason’s back is up against the refrigerator door. 

Trini uses her tininess to her advantage and makes her way past Billy and between Zack and Kimberly. She smears the whipped cream in her hand all over Jason’s face. “I told you not to call me Tiny T.” His mouth opens as she crosses her arms, stares him down, and then lifts a hand and points towards him. “Attack!”

An hour later, the five Rangers are cleaned up and cuddled together on the couch, dipping the broken pieces of their candy bowls into melted ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Trini's study session idea works, btw. The Rangers totally ace their finals. ;)


End file.
